A Hard Day at Work
by WhiteTeaDragon
Summary: Courtney has a hard day at work... Very short one-shot, mild fluff Courtney X Duncan I may add another chapter later, but I'm not sure yet


Hard Day at Work

"I promise, Allejandro, I'll have those reports done for you soon! I'll email them to you tomorrow morning. Alright, I have to go." As Courtney Von Otto* shut her cell-phone. "Jesus H... Ahh!" Courtney yelped as she stumbled over in her six-inch violet heels. "Damn shoes... *Mumble*... Stupid balance..." Sitting down in her charcoal buisness jacket and skirt, She quickly shucked off each shoe and settled the pumps carefully in her work bag. They were her favorite, after all; even if she felt that one day she'd break her ankle in them.

"God these shoes are so horribly wonderful," Courtney groaned before getting up again and brushing her skirt off. She usually found peace in these little strolls home, but not today. Today, Courtney was subjected to nearly office hell there was... Except the coffee spill. Cody's face served as a great shield.

But Allejandro was unhappy with everyone else's data reports and demanded that she pull overtime the next two days and write one big file since she knew more about the product than anyone else. But being Courtney, the punctual priss, she got three quarters of the final report done in that one day. The rest she was determined to finish tonight so that she wouldn't have to waste her weekend. She owed it to her fiance to have a peaceful weekend in their wonderful old victorian style house, with their two wonderful dogs.

"Just another block, and Duncan will be waiting," She murmured fondly. Her fiance worked as a Gothic Advertisement designer. His hours were irregular, and he worked from home, which was actually perfect for the both of them since their pitt bulls, Desment (their blue and white girl pitty) and Rover (their all black boy pitty) got lonely without them.

Sighing, Courtney set out at a brisk pace, gazing around at the old well-kept neighborhood that her family called home. It wasn't much of question, really, when they saw the house on this street, Hippie Road, surrounded by old-style houses with vines, somewhat kept lawns, a plethera of unusal people, and the incredibly friendly, casual friendships that everyone in the neighborhood kept up... Plenty of room for starting a family, and such a safe, secure enviornment. Courtney could envision a few years from now, after the wedding, having children with Duncan. Then life would be absolutely perfect

The house was lovely.

The atmosphere with its hints of a future and tastes of contentment was perfect for now.

And there is was, her gorgeous house, with its wide front porch, blue painted cedar planks, and gorgeous bay windows. two bathroom, three bedrooms, a giant kitchen, living room, and attic, and a whole basement. It was all so amazing. Courtney was so thankful that this was her life, as hectic as it could be sometimes.

The brunette ascended the five steps to her front porch eagerly as she took out her keys. After unlocking the door, Courtney slid inside in her stocking feet. "Duncan, I'm home!" No reply.

Courtney padded soflty through the mahogany floors, listening to them echo softly, softly... "Duncan?"

"RAWR!" Duncan burst out from around the corner.

"AH!" Courtney squealed as the punker snaked his arms around her slender waist.

"Gotcha, Princess!" Duncan crowed triumphantly, proceeding to plant soft, fluttering kisses on her pinkish cheeks and the graceful curve of her neck.

Courtney giggled. "Alright, big bag wolf, let me go now."

"But I haven't even seen what goodies are in your basket, sexy gray gliding hood," The punker purred.

"Oh my gosh, Duncan, you're so corny," Courtney smirked at the blue-eyed boy.

"But you love it," The boy smiled wolfishly.

"I do," Courtney smiled as she turned around and kissed Duncan. The green-haired youth didn't cease holding her firmly in his strong, protective arms while they spoke of the days events.

"So how was work?" Duncan asked her as he swept her daintily off of her feet and brought her into their kitchen, setting her down in front of their kitchen island. He began to rub her back, right in between her shoulder blades where he knew she enjoyed it most.

"Allejandro's unhappy about everyone else's reports, so I'm the one who has to compile it all into one big file," The brunette sighed. Her fiance's hands paused a moment before resuming their soothing movements.

Duncan frowned. "You don't have to work all weekend again, do you?"

"No, no. I got most of it done today. I'll just need to buckle down tomorrow and maybe a little bit of tonight," Courtney reassured her beau. She wrapped her arm's around Duncan's midsection and squeezed him tight. The green-haired boy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good. You and I need a weekend off for some fun," Another wolfish grin, only this time with the promise of some mischief.

"Yeah," Courtney affirmed, smiling before she went to the stainless steel fridge and dug around for something quick to eat.

"So... Stocking feet, Princess?" Duncan glanced down at her shoeless feet and smirked.

Courtney groaned. "I love those pumps, but _**damn**_..."

***= For all you History buffs out there, the surname Von Otto is sure to be ironic. For those who do not know, the Von Otto's were a noble family (one step down from the royal bloodline) Near Germany/ Austria. I thought it suited Courtney for the obvious reason. **

**Another oneshot while I work on Chapter 13 of Flame on Hold, but this time Courtney and Duncan because I've done so much Dawn X Scott lately. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**PS- Thank you sooooooo very much for all the reviews! I love to hear your opinions on my stories :)**


End file.
